


Shining

by 1Louie_Lorry1, fandom Corazon De Joker etc 2020 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc), Liliya_re_Niene



Series: ФБ 2020: визуал G—PG-13 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fan Comics, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Gen, Post-Dress Rosa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Louie_Lorry1/pseuds/1Louie_Lorry1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/fandom%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliya_re_Niene/pseuds/Liliya_re_Niene
Summary: This is the comix about reunion Trafalgar Law and Rosinante Donquixote after events in Dress Rose. Pirates of Hearts left them until they fix their emotions.Warning! Reading direction right to left, because I was inspired by manga.
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: ФБ 2020: визуал G—PG-13 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842970
Comments: 17
Kudos: 74
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Визуал G-PG13 команды Корасон энд Ко





	1. English version

**Author's Note:**

> Для оргов ФБ. По просьбе авторов русскую и английскую версию поменяли местами уже после выкладки.  
> 

1\. 

2\. 

3\. 

4\. 

5\.   



	2. русская версия

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Воссоединение Ло и Росинанта после Дресс Розы. Третий день пребывания на райском острове, куда команда Ло высадила их, чтобы капитан наконец пришел в себя.
> 
> В превью. Вторая часть тоже самое что на английском.
> 
> Другие аккаунты авторов: [](https://vk.com/li_louie) (основной), [](https://twitter.com/ReLiliya)  
> 

[](http://imgbox.com/FZuP7JBu)  
  
  
[](http://imgbox.com/uglxGtur)  


[](http://imgbox.com/67I9Dzwl)


End file.
